In Our Bedroom After the War
by hayj
Summary: A Charloe Christmas fic written for the 2014 A Very Charloe Christmas Fan Fic Gift Exchange. A very Merry Christmas/Holiday/Whateveritisthatyoucelebrate to all of my fellow Charloe shippers who have welcomed me with open arms. And surely no believes that I actually own any of this. However, I do still believe in Santa Claus...age after all is only a number.
1. Chapter 1

A Charloe Christmas fic written for the 2014 A Very Charloe Christmas Fan Fic Gift Exchange. A very Merry Christmas/Holiday/Whateveritisthatyoucelebrate to all of my fellow Charloe shippers who have welcomed me with open arms. And surely no believes that I actually own any of this. However, I do still believe in Santa Claus...age after all is only a number.

Merry Christmas, Banneg. I hope this tiny one-shot meets all your Naughty and Nice Christmas Wishes(I tried to fit as many of them in as I could). I apologize for the angst that unexpectedly slipped in (where did that come from?) and thank you for finally giving me a reason to use this beautiful title by "Stars"

**In Our Bedroom After the War**

Charlie was in her room getting dressed for Christmas Eve dinner when shattering glass and the scream of her oldest child reached her ears.

"MOM!"

Moving to her closet, Charlie pulled out Bass' swords which were freshly cleaned and sharpened. Quietly opening her door, she appeared at the top of the stairs looking like the Goddess Athena in the flesh.

Moving down the stairs silently, she heard a noise in the sitting room to the right, raising her swords ready to attack anyone who had dared to lay a finger on her child.

The door swung open to Bass' profile as he spoke to the room behind him, "…your Mother a heart attack?" He stopped dead in his tracks, his chin slowly being raised by an incredibly sharp sword. His own, if he wasn't mistaken. Turning nothing more than his eyes, he arched an eyebrow at his wife. Her expression cold and deadly.

"Harmony?" she called out still not moving the position of the blade against her husband's neck. If this was some kind of decoy, she wouldn't hesitate to kill her own husband if it meant the survival of her eldest. Bass knew this as well, which is why he held completely still, his hands raised away from his body. She smirked at the retribution she saw in his eyes.

She heard the unmistakable stomp of her eldest daughter moving towards her, throwing open the closed-door next to her father, her eyes holding the kind of righteous indignation that only a teenage girl in the throes of a temper tantrum could carry.

"Everything okay, Baby Girl?" Charlie asked her eyes quickly skimming the room seeing no one other than her own father and the Owens boy that Harmony had invited to dinner.

_Oh shit_.

She had forgotten to pass that information along to the two older men in the room and unfortunately for them all, Harmony had never taken to Miles' halfhearted needling the way that Charlie had. She had too much of her father in her and it had led to many a spectacle over the years.

"Jesus, Mom!" her daughter hissed, redirecting her anger towards Charlie. "You couldn't have at least buttoned your shirt first?"

Charlie glared coldly at her daughter as half buried memories flashed through her head. "Well excuse me for thinking you were being attacked." She ground out not realizing the sword in her hand had dug further into Bass' skin, until Miles spoke up waving the glass of whiskey in his hand towards the door.

"For fucks sake, Charlie, if you're going to decapitate your husband could you do it somewhere not in front of the children."

Slowly lowering both swords, Charlie looked behind her, to see her other children and the nanny standing round-eyed as they watched her. Looking back towards the others she saw the Owen's boy mouth hanging open in either terror or surprise. She really wasn't sure which.

"Well," she said drawing herself up to her full height, "since you seem to have everything under control," she directed at Bass, "I'll just go finish getting ready."

Meeting Miles' eye, Bass frowned as he swiped at his throat pulling his hand away smeared with blood. "Well, Grandpa. It appears as though I need to go clean up." His duel meaning not lost on Miles. "Perhaps you and Melissa could oversee the Christmas Eve festivities?"

Miles rolled his eyes setting his glass down. "Well, you heard your Father," he directed to Harmony and her suitor herding them out the door.

"For what it's worth, tell her I'm sorry." Miles said gruffly as he passed Bass out the door, Charlie and Bass' youngest throwing his arms around Miles leg happily chanting "Grandpa, Grandpa!"

* * *

><p>He found Charlie in their bedroom looking out the window, watching the falling snow as it coated the lawn of the Matheson-Monroe house.<p>

For their "service to the nation" during the Patriot War, Frank Blanchard, president of the newly formed United States, had sent them out west. The California Common Wealth was being divided up and Blanchard felt that the two men were just right for the job of establishing new boundaries in the Pacific Northwest. It would take years to accomplish. Having lost everything and everyone other than the two of them, Charlie hadn't left their side in the sixteen years since.

The swords had been put away and her blouse buttoned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Dickhead said to tell you that he was sorry,"

Charlie nodded. "I'll apologize to Harmony after dinner."

Bass shook his head. "No, you won't. Both Miles and Harmony know better. She'll be apologizing to you before we go downstairs tomorrow morning."

"I completely forgot about her asking to have Matthew over to dinner tonight. I promised I'd run interference with you and Miles."

"And it's been a hell of a week." Bass finished for her as she rubbed her hands over her face. Releasing her waist, Bass reached up letting her hair out of the loose topknot she had put it in for the evening. At the age of forty, her hair was just now beginning to show signs of silver at her temples.

"Bass," she sighed as his fingers ran through her hair spreading it out against her back before sweeping it over her shoulder. Bringing his lips to her neck he made his way from her collar to her ear and back as his hands pulled her shirt out of her pants before unbuttoning it.

"Bass." she said again, "Dinner. The kids. We have a guest."

"And Grandpa Miles has it under control."

Charlie simply hummed as he pulled her blouse down off her arms tossing it to the side as he unclasped her bra, watching as it joined the shirt. She was pulled up against his chest as his hands and fingers went to work on her breasts, his tongue and mouth exploring her neck and shoulders.

Attempting to turn in his arms he held firm drawing a whimper out of her. "Always in such a hurry," he teased running his tongue around the rim of her ear as his hands dropped to her pants, popping them open. She groaned as his hand dipped down inside her panties and through her curls to spread her open.

"Mmmm," he hummed in her ear. "Always so wet for me."

Dipping a finger inside her, he pulled back out spreading her moisture. Kicking at the inside of one of her heels, Charlie spread her feet at the unspoken direction, bracing her hands on the window frame in front of her.

Tugging her pants down a bit more, he slipped the fingers of one hand back into her pants delving into her center, pumping in and out as he palmed a breast with the other, his lips imprinting themselves over her back.

"More," Charlie begged as her body gyrated against his hand. She bucked against him with a groan, as he added two more fingers.

Pulling his hand away, she cried out a string of curse words as he spun her around, stripping her pants off as her shoes went flying, her hands going straight to his pants pushing them down just far enough to release his cock, giving it a quick pump as she leaned back on the window sill, guiding him to her drenched pussy.

"Charlotte," he gasped sinking into her.

"Fuck me, Bass," she urged as he sank his fingers into to her hips, pulling his length out and slamming back in. After a few strokes she wrapped her legs around him. "Bed. Now."

With a lascivious grin, he turned walking them to the bed where he gently laid her on her back, kissing her deeply, his hands buried in her hair. Breaking free of the kiss, he straightened, drawing her legs up to rest against his shoulder as Charlie squeezed her thighs making the fit so tight he knew he wouldn't last long.

Leaning forward, he broke the hold she had on him, thumbing her clit as his teeth nipped at her legs. Reaching for his hands she called out his name, her back arching as her orgasm ripped through her. He rode her through it before spilling his liquid warmth inside of her, groaning her name. Releasing her legs, he dropped his forehead to the soft valley between her breasts. "Love you so much, Charlotte."

With a sated smile she ran her fingers through his hair. "Merry Christmas, Bass."


	2. Chapter 2

_~The war is over and we are the beginning.~_

A loud knock on their bedroom door followed by muffled giggles caused Bass and Charlie to silently chuckle themselves as they shifted in bed, kissing each other good morning. Another louder knock and then a heavy sigh could be heard coming from their oldest. "Would you two please stop making out so they can come in already?"

Charlie broke away with a snort, as Bass covered his hand with his mouth to muffle his laugh before coughing loudly and sitting up in bed. "Come in."

That was the only cue their children needed to burst into the room and happily pile upon their parents bed. Harmony lagged behind the younger ones as she approached her mother's side of the bed and sat softly beside her. Charlie grasped her hand as she tucked a strand of honey colored locks behind her ear. "Merry Christmas, Harmony."

"I'm sorry about last night," Harmony said in response her eyes downcast. She truly hadn't meant to hurt her mother's feelings and had felt awful about it all night. Even Grandpa had picked up on her misery suggesting to Matthew that perhaps he should call it an early night before sitting next to her on the sofa, throwing an arm around her shoulders, letting her sneak drinks from his cup as they watched the younger children play.

"Oh baby," Charlie soothed pulling Harmony's head to her shoulder as she stroked her hair, "there's nothing to forgive. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mama," Harmony whispered as Charlie kissed the crown of her head.

"You girls ready to go downstairs?" Bass asked his hand reaching out to slide over Harmony's head before moving on to Charlie's back.

"Yup!" Charlie said brightly drawing back from Harmony to smile brightly at her. "Let's go see what Santa brought!"

Harmony smiled back, herding her brothers and sisters out the door so her parents could get out of bed.

"Everything okay?" Bass asked dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Perfect," Charlie replied brushing a kiss against his cheek. "However, if Miles doesn't stop slipping her whiskey he's going to find my foot up his ass."

Bass snorted as he climbed out of bed. "You realize he thinks you're clueless about that, don't you?" he asked taking her hand as they followed their children down the stairs.

* * *

><p>They were seated around the formal dining table, Charlie at one end, Bass at the other, along with Miles, Melissa, the children's Nanny, who was also sleeping with Miles if Charlie was reading the signals correctly and their ever-growing brood. From five to fifteen, they and their father were the loves of her life. She caught Bass' eye from the across the room, smiling as he winked at her while listening to the conversation that Jeb and Miles were having about the sword that Miles had given the boy for Christmas.<p>

She herself was in a conversation with Melissa about what New Year's activities the family would be expected to participate in as a knock sounded at the front door. Bass waved everyone down as he rose from the table to answer it. She and Miles shared a look, old habits dying hard as they had one ear and eye focused on the entry way.

They were both on their feet as they heard Bass gasp followed by a muffled thud. "Bass!" they both called out at the same time as they pointed to everyone else to stay where they were as Miles pulled the sword that never left his waist even after all these years. Rounding the corner they both pulled up short, Charlie's hands flying to her mouth as she watched Bass embracing his oldest son.

"Mama?" Jeb asked as he came to stand protectively in front of his mother, Harmony beside her, an arm wrapped around Faith as Grace slipped her hand into Charlie's, tugging at it.

"Is Daddy okay?" she asked watching her father cling to the strange man in the doorway.

"He's fine, baby," Charlie reassured her daughter as Miles hefted Uly up in his arms, the little boy wrapping his arms around his beloved Grandpa's neck. When Miles had had enough, he cleared his throat loudly, causing Charlie to elbow him in the ribs.

"What?" he frowned, "They're letting all the heat out."

Untangling herself from her children, Charlie stepped forward as Bass finally let go. "Connor," she smiled wrapping her arm around Bass' back. "This is quite a surprise."

"Hello, Charlie. I hope you don't mind us dropping in like this."

"Not at all, please bring the children inside from the cold. We were just having dinner and you're welcome to join us."

"That's very kind of you," said a woman holding a toddler.

Charlie held out her hand, "Welcome to our home. I'm Charlie Monroe."

"Thank you, it's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Margaret, but all my friends call me Maggie."

Charlie's vision turned watery for a moment as she felt a hand fall gently on her shoulder.

"Let's move into the parlor, there's more room for us to get you out of those coats and to make proper introductions." She guided Maggie into the room directly across from them as Bass followed with Connor and another child, their own children and Miles following behind.

As Miles herded her children towards the couch, Charlie helped take the coat from the little boy in Maggie's arms before helping her off with her own, holding out her arms for Connors coat as well as the little girl standing beside him. Melissa appeared beside her taking the coats with a smile and quiet thanks from Charlie.

"Miles," Connor said with a nod of his head towards the older man.

"Connor." Miles returned with a frown causing Charlie to frown in her father's direction as they had a silent conversation which left Miles breaking away with a huff.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Bass asked Connor clearly overcome at the sight of his grandchildren.

Connor smiled as he drew Maggie up next him. "This is my wife, Maggie and our children Emma and Dalton."

"In case you hadn't already guessed," Connor said smiling at his wife "this is my father, Sebastian Monroe and my step-mother Charlie." He continued with a smirk.

"Don't make me hit you," Charlie laughed as Bass dropped down to one knee in front of Emma.

"Hello, Emma. Do you know who I am?" Sebastian asked looking over the little girl who had her grandmother's eyes.

Emma nodded, "You're my Grandpa Bass. Daddy says that we're going to come live here so we can get to know you better."

Bass beamed up at his oldest before looking back at Emma. "That's right sweetheart and I can't wait to get to know you." He ruffled her hair before getting back to his feet reaching out for the little boy in Maggie's arms. 'They're beautiful, Connor. Thank you."

Connor simply nodded, unable to reply.

Charlie took his hand guiding him over to the couch. "There are some people who you need to meet."

"Maggie, this is my father Miles Matheson." Charlie introduced before turning to her children. "Now, I know that you all know who this is.'

"Is it really Connor, Mama?" Faith asked her mother, none of the children sure about what this meant to their world.

Charlie nodded. "This is your brother Connor and his wife Maggie, and this is your niece Emma and your nephew Dalton.

"What's a nephew?" Uly whispered loudly to his Grandpa causing Connor to laugh.

"They're all yours?" he asked in amazement looking between his father and Charlie.

"It's time for the song and dance number, kids," Miles answered for them detaching Uly from his neck as he put him on the floor.

Charlie sighed loudly, "You and I are having a talk after dinner."

Miles grabbed his chest causing the children to break into a fit of giggles. "Oh, no! Not a talk!" he gasped watching his daughter's lips twitch as she tried to restrain her laughter.

"After you introduce yourselves head back into the dining room. Help Melissa get everything heated back up and extra places set at the table. Jeb, can you find the high chair and set it by Maggie's place, please?"

"Yes, Mama."

Bass handed Dalton back to his mother and moved to the doorway where each of his children would pass.

Harmony stepped forward introducing herself as she shook her brother and his wife's hand. "My name is Harmony Gail Monroe and I'm fifteen."

"Jeb Stuart Monroe, eleven."

"Angela Faith Monroe, but I go by Faith. I'm nine."

"Cynthia Grace Monroe, but you can call me Grace," she whispered to Emma. "I'm seven."

Last but not least was little Uly who looked between his Grandpa and his Daddy, before finally, in a rare show of maternal adoration, latched onto his Mother's leg. Charlie dropped down beside him as she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "Can you tell your big brother your name?" she asked him gently pulling his fingers from his mouth.

"Ulysses Samuel Monroe."

"And how old are you Uly?" his mother coaxed.

"I'm five now." He announced to the room before suddenly throwing himself into his mother's arms whispering furiously in her ear if the face that Charlie was making was any indication.

"Oh baby, of course he does," she replied to his unknown question as she hugged his little body tightly to hers. "See, Daddy's right there," she said pointing to Bass, "go ask him yourself." Kissing his cheek she let him go so that he could run to his father whose arms were outstretched waiting on him.

"It's a regular Sound of Music around here," Miles drawled from the sideboard where he was pouring himself a drink.

"And as I remind you every time you say that, I don't get the reference," Charlie snapped at her father as she unconsciously smoothed her hands over her stomach. "Now," she began with a roll of her eyes at the door, as Uly ran screaming Harmony's name at the top of his lungs as Bass put him on his feet, "We have plenty of room. Emma can share with Grace, and since the nursery will be empty for a little longer," she ignored Miles' groan, "Dalton can stay there and I'll have Melissa help me make up the room next to it after dinner."

"Are you sure?" Connor and Maggie asked at the same time.

"Of course," Bass said coming to stand beside Charlie wrapping a hand around her waist. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need or want. We know plenty of people in town and can start looking at houses for you as early as the first of the year?" He asked looking at Charlie.

She nodded. "I'll take them to see Sam next week and we can find out what's available nearby."

Bass stepped forward pulling his son into another hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Son"

"Me too, Dad." Connor replied.

"Miles, will you take Connor and Maggie to the dining room? Bass and I will be right there."

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered placing a kiss on her cheek before offering his arm to Maggie and winking at Emma causing her to giggle, "Let's go get these young'uns fed."

Charlie leaned against the back of the couch watching Bass as Connor and his family left the room pulling the door shut behind them. "Bass? You okay?" she asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

As he turned to her, she had to bite her lip to contain the gasp that threatened to escape at the look in his eyes. He stalked towards her without a word, pinning her between the couch and his body with a leg between her thighs. Running his fingers through her hair he tugged her forward covering her lips with his own taking her breath away.

Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. "Another one?" he whispered against her neck as he nipped and teased her skin with his lips, leaving her only option to nod as she tried to find her voice.

"In the spring." She managed to answer her voice thick with emotion as he dropped to his knees in front of her, tugging her shirt from her pants so he could lay his hands and lips on her bare skin. "Are you angry?"

"Angry?" How could I be angry?" He rasped out getting back to his feet as he pulled her into his arms. "You're the one who should be angry."

She pulled back to see his face. "What? Why?"

"Six babies, Charlie? I would have been happy with none. Every time is a risk and I can't do this without you. I don't want to do this without you"

Charlie smiled cupping his cheeks with her hands. "You heard Uly. He's not a baby anymore; he's a big boy now. I want another baby in my arms. I want your baby, Bass; whether it's the first one or the sixth one, it doesn't matter."

"God, what did I ever do to deserve you?" he murmured before crashing his lips into hers as he walked them around the couch, pulling her down to his lap, his hands grabbing greedily at her breasts.

Charlie vaguely heard the door opening and a sigh from one of the girls. "They're at it again, Grandpa!" she heard Faith yell across the hall to Miles. "So gross!" she muttered stomping away throwing her parents into their own fit of giggles.

"We'll finish this later." Charlie promised as she got to her feet tucking her shirt in. "Let's go get to know our Grandchildren."

Bass groaned stalking towards her again. "What?" Charlie asked holding out an arm that he simply used to draw her against him.

"You just reminded me that I'll be going to bed tonight with the sexiest Grandma ever and I cannot wait" Bass said nipping at her ear, causing Charlie to bust out laughing against his neck.

"Oh my, God, Bass! What kind of kink is that?"

"I have no idea, but I can't wait to find out," he growled allowing her to tug him from the room back to their family.


End file.
